Μαθηματικά
Μαθηματικά Mathematics, Maths thumb|300px| [[Μαθηματικά ]] thumb|300px| [[Μαθηματικά Εγκέφαλος ]] thumb|300px| [[Μαθηματική Θεωρία ]] thumb|300px| [[Προΰπαρξη Μαθηματικών ]] [[image:All-Is-Maths-01-goog.jpg|thumb|300px| Είτε το πιστεύεις είτε όχι τα Μαθηματικά είναι Παντού Δεν υπάρχει διαφυγή από αυτά Τα Μαθηματικά είναι η Μητέρα των Επιστημών Όπως, ακριβώς, μία Μητέρα καθοδηγεί τα παιδιά της στην ορθή κατεύθυνση έτσι και τα Μαθηματικά καθοδηγούν όλες τις Επιστήμες (μηδέ των Κοινωνικών εξαιρουμένων) στην πορεία της εξέλιξής τους ]] thumb|300px| [[Μαθηματικά ]] thumb|300px| [[Φύση Μαθηματικά Γλώσσα ]] thumb|300px| [[Φύση Μαθηματικά Γλώσσα ]] thumb|300px| [[Φύση Μαθηματικά Γλώσσα ]] thumb|300px| [[Φυσική Μαθηματικά ]] thumb|300px| [[Επιστήμη Επιστήμες ---- Φυσικές Επιστήμες Βιο-Επιστήμες Γεω-Επιστήμες Οικονομικές Επιστήμες Θεωρητικές Επιστήμες Κοινωνικές Επιστήμες Επιστήμες Υγείας ---- Τεχνολογία ---- Επιστημονικός Κλάδος Επιστημονικός Νόμος Επιστημονική Μέθοδος Επιστημονική Θεωρία Επιστημονικά Κέντρα Γης Επιστήμονες Γης ]] thumb|300px| [[Μαθηματικά Γεωμετρία Άλγεβρα Μαθηματική Λογική Μαθηματική Ανάλυση Διακριτά Μαθηματικά Τοπολογία Γραμμική Άλγεβρα Στατιστική Οικονομικά Μαθηματικά ]] thumb|300px| [[Μαθηματικά Γεωμετρία Άλγεβρα Μαθηματικοί Γης ]] 300px|thumb|[[Πληροφορικοί Γης.]] thumb|300px|[[Μαθηματικά.]] thumb|300px|[[Ολοκλήρωμα.]] .]] thumb|300px|[[Αριθμοί]] thumb|300px|[[Αριθμοί]] thumb|300px| [[Μάθηση Τεχνητή Νοημοσύνη Μαθηματικά ]] thumb|300px| [[Τοπολογία ]] thumb|300px| [[Μαθηματικοφοβία ]] - Μία Επιστήμη. Εισαγωγή Τα Μαθηματικά ορίζονται συνήθως ως η επιστήμη των αριθμών, των σχημάτων και των φυσικών μεγεθών, που μελετά τις μεταξύ τους σχέσεις καθώς και τις σχέσεις τους στο χώρο και στο χρόνο. Κατά τη σύγχρονη επίσημη άποψη, είναι η έρευνα για τις αξιωματικά καθορισμένες αφηρημένες δομές που χρησιμοποιούν τη λογική και τη μαθηματική σημειολογία. Αυτές οι συγκεκριμένες δομές που ερευνώνται συχνά έλκουν την προέλευσή τους από τις Φυσικές Επιστήμες, συνηθέστερα από την Φυσική, αλλά οι μαθηματικός|μαθηματικοί επίσης ορίζουν και ερευνούν δομές για λόγους καθαρά εσωτερικούς στα μαθηματικά, επειδή οι δομές αυτές μπορούν να παρέχουν, παραδείγματος χάριν, μια ενοποιητική γενίκευση για διάφορα υποπεδία, ή ένα χρήσιμο εργαλείο για τον λογισμό. Τελικά, πολλοί μαθηματικοί μελετούν τους τομείς που μελετούν για καθαρά αισθητικούς λόγους, αντιμετωπίζοντας τα μαθηματικά ως μια μορφή τέχνης περισσότερο παρά ως μια πρακτική ή εφαρμοσμένη επιστήμη. Η λέξη προέρχεται από τον (αρχαίο) πληθυντικό τού ουδετέρου τού επιθέτου μαθηματικός < μαθημα < μανθάνω, μαθαίνω, αποκτώ γνώσεις, γνώση, παιδεία, πείρα, εμπειρία Ιστορία των μαθηματικών Οι κυριότεροι κλάδοι των μαθηματικών προέκυψαν από τις ανάγκες εμπορικών υπολογισμών, μέτρησης του εδάφους και πρόβλεψης αστρονομικών γεγονότων. Αυτές οι τρεις ανάγκες σχετίζονται με την-υπό την ευρεία έννοια-υποδιαίρεση των μαθηματικών στη μελέτη της δομής, του χώρου και της μεταβολής. Η μελέτη της δομής αρχίζει με τους γνωστούς αριθμούς, που είναι οι φυσικοί αριθμοί και οι ακέραιοι καθώς και τις αριθμητικές πράξεις μεταξύ τους, οι οποίες εξετάζονται από την Στοιχειώδη Άλγεβρα. Οι ιδιότητες των αριθμών γενικά εξετάζονται από την Θεωρία Αριθμών. Η έρευνα για τις μεθόδους επίλυσης εξισώσεων οδηγεί στο πεδίο που λέγεται Αφηρημένη Άλγεβρα, η οποία, μεταξύ άλλων, μελετά τις δομές που γενικεύουν τις ιδιότητες των γνωστών αριθμών δηλαδή ομάδα, δακτύλιος και σώμα. Η σημαντική από φυσική άποψη έννοια διάνυσμα, που γενικεύεται από τη δομή που καλείται Διανυσματικός Χώρος και μελετάται από την Γραμμική Άλγεβρα, ανήκει στους δύο κλάδους της δομής και του χώρου. Η μελέτη του διαστήματος προέρχεται από την Γεωμετρία, γνωστή ως Ευκλείδεια Γεωμετρία και Τριγωνομετρία για τον αντιληπτό από τις αισθήσεις μας τρισδιάστατο χώρο, αλλά αργότερα γενικεύεται στις Μη Ευκλείδειες γεωμετρίες που παίζουν έναν κεντρικό ρόλο μέσα στην Γενική Σχετικότητα. Μερικά προβλήματα που απασχόλησαν το μαθηματικό κόσμο για αιώνες σχετιζόμενα με τις κατασκευές με κανόνα και διαβήτη λύθηκαν τελικά από την Θεωρία Galois. Οι σύγχρονοι κλάδοι που ονομάζονται Διαφορική Γεωμετρία και Αλγεβρική Γεωμετρία γενικεύουν τη Γεωμετρία σε διαφορετικές κατευθύνσεις: στη διαφορική γεωμετρία βασικές έννοιες είναι οι συναρτήσεις, οι διαφορικοί τελεστές, η ομαλότητα και η διεύθυνση, ενώ στην αλγεβρική γεωμετρία τα γεωμετρικά αντικείμενα περιγράφονται ως σύνολα λύσεων που ικανοποιούν πολυωνυμικές εξισώσεις. Η Θεωρία Ομάδων ερευνά την έννοια της αφηρημένης συμμετρίας και συνδέει τη μελέτη του χώρου με αυτήν της δομής. Η Τοπολογία συνδέει τη μελέτη του χώρου και τη μελέτη της μεταβολής εστιάζοντας στην συνέχεια. Η κατανόηση και η περιγραφή της μεταβολής στις μετρήσιμες ποσότητες είναι το κοινό θέμα των φυσικών επιστημών, και ο λογισμός αναπτύχθηκε ως ένα χρήσιμο εργαλείο ακριβώς για αυτό. Η κεντρική έννοια που χρησιμοποιείται για να περιγράψει μια μεταβολή είναι η συνάρτηση. Πολλά προβλήματα αντιμετωπίζονται ως σχέσεις μεταξύ μιας ποσότητας και του ρυθμού μεταβολής της, και επιλύονται ως διαφορικές εξισώσεις. thumb|200px|Αριθμοί Οι αριθμοί που χρησιμοποιούνται για να αντιπροσωπεύσουν τις συνεχείς ποσότητες είναι οι πραγματικοί αριθμοί, και η λεπτομερής μελέτη των ιδιοτήτων τους και των ιδιοτήτων των πραγματικών συναρτήσεων είναι γνωστοί ως Πραγματική Ανάλυση. Η Συναρτησιακή Ανάλυση εστιάζει σε χώρους συναρτήσεων, θέτοντας τη βάση μεταξύ άλλων για την Κβαντομηχανική. Πολλά φυσικά φαινόμενα μπορούν να περιγραφούν δυναμικά σύστηματα και η Θεωρία Χάους εξετάζει το γεγονός ότι πολλά από αυτά τα σύστηματα έχουν απρόβλεπτη πλην όμως αιτιοκρατική συμπεριφορά. Προκειμένου να αποσαφηνιστούν και να διερευνηθούν τα θεμέλια των μαθηματικών, αναπτύχθηκε η Θεωρία Συνόλων, η Μαθηματική Λογική και η Θεωρία Προτύπων. Όταν πρωτοεμφανίστηκαν οι ηλεκτρονικοί υπολογιστές, οι μαθηματικοί διαμόρφωσαν διάφορες ουσιαστικές θεωρητικές έννοιες που οδηγούν σε κλάδους όπως Πληροφορική και Θεωρία Αλγορίθμων. Πολλά από αυτά τα προβλήματα ερευνά τώρα σε θεωρητικό επίπεδο η Υπολογιστική Επιστήμη(computer science). Διακριτή Ανάλυση ή Διακριτά Μαθηματικά είναι το κοινό όνομα για εκείνα τα πεδία των Μαθηματικών που είναι χρήσιμα στην Επιστήμη των Υπολογιστών. Ένα σημαντικό πεδίο μέσα στα Εφηρμοσμένα Μαθηματικά είναι η Στατιστική, που χρησιμοποιούν την Πιθανοθεωρία ως εργαλείο και επιτρέπει την περιγραφή, την ανάλυση και την πρόβλεψη των φαινομένων και χρησιμοποιείται σε όλες τις επιστήμες. Η Αριθμητική Ανάλυση αναζητεί αποτελεσματικές αριθμητικές μεθόδους επίλυσης διαφόρων μαθηματικών προβλημάτων με τη χρήση υπολογιστών και υπολογίζει τα σφάλματα στρογγυλοποίησης Ανακάλυψη ή Επινόηση Οι άνθρωποι ανέκαθεν αναζητούσαν την πραγματική προέλευση της επιστήμης των Μαθηματικών. Πρόκειται για μια απλή ανθρώπινη επινόηση ή για μία ανακάλυψη προϋπάρχουσας Συμπαντικής Γνώσης; Τα παραπάνω ερωτήματα συνεχίζουν να απασχολούν την επιστημονική κοινότητα. Οι περισσότεροι Μαθηματικοί ωστόσο παραμερίζουν το φιλοσοφικό αυτό δίλημμα και ασχολούνται με την διατύπωση και απόδειξη θεωρημάτων. Ο Έλληνας φιλόσοφος Πλάτων θεωρούσε ότι τα Μαθηματικά απλά ανακαλύπτονται από τον άνθρωπο, ενώ πίστευε ότι η επιστήμη των Μαθηματικών αποτελεί τη βάση της δομής ολόκληρου του Σύμπαντος. Ο Πλάτων υποστήριξε ότι ακολουθώντας πιστά την διαχρονική εσωτερική λογική των Μαθηματικών, ο άνθρωπος θα μπορούσε να ανακαλύψει αλήθειες που δεν εντοπίζονται μέσω της ανθρώπινης παρατήρησης αλλά και της εφήμερης φύσης της ανθρώπινης πραγματικότητας. «Στην πραγματικότητα όλα αυτά που πραγματεύονται τα Μαθηματικά είναι οντότητες του Σύμπαντος, πλεόν υπαρκτές ακόμα και από την καρέκλα που καθόμαστε» σχολιάζει ο αυτό-αποκαλούμενος Πλατωνιστής, Ulf Persson από το Chalmers University of Technology στη Σουηδία. Και ενώ ο Barry Mazur, μαθηματικός από το πανεπιστήμιο του Harvard, δεν θεωρεί τον εαυτό του υπέρμαχο της Πλατωνικής φιλοσοφίας, τονίζει ότι η Πλατωνική άποψη για την ανακάλυψη της επιστήμης των Μαθηματικών συμπλέει με την εμπειρία του από τον κόσμο των Μαθηματικών. «Η αίσθηση που έχει κάποιος όταν δουλεύει σε ένα θεώρημα ομοιάζει με αυτή του κυνηγού και συλλέκτη χιλιάδων μαθηματικών εννοιών.» Ο Mazur παραθέτει όμως και την άλλη όψη του νομίσματος, απλά ρωτώντας που ακριβώς βρίσκονται αυτά τα εδάφη της μαθηματικής αναζήτησης. Εάν τα Μαθηματικά αξιώματα και θεωρήματα βρίσκονται εκεί έξω και περιμένουν να ανακαλυφθούν από τους ανθρώπους, θα πρέπει να αναπτύχθηκαν από μια μορφή ύπαρξης (Θεός?) αδιανόητη για τους ανθρώπους. Αλλά, ο Brian Davies, μαθηματικός από το Kings College του Λονδίνου, γράφει σε ένα άρθρο του με τίτλο: «Let Platonism Die» ότι ο Πλατωνισμός σχετίζεται περισσότερο με τις απόκρυφες θρησκείες παρά με τη σύγχρονη επιστήμη. Σύμφωνα με τον Davies η σύγχρονη επιστήμη παρέχει αρκετές ενδείξεις για τις αβάσιμες θέσεις του Πλατωνισμού. Τελικά, βέβαια, η διαστρωμάτωση (επάνω στις μαθηματικές δομές) της Φυσικής και των άλλων Θετικών Επιστημών, οι οποίες περιγράφουν τον Φυσικό Κόσμο αποδεικνύει ξεκάθαρα την προ-Συμπαντική προέλευσή τους (βλέπε: Απογνωσισμός). Αντικείμενα των Μαθηματικών Ο παρακάτω αλφαβητικός κατάλογος αντικειμένων των μαθηματικώ χρησιμεύει για να παρακολουθούνται τυχόν αλλαγές σε άρθρα μαθηματικού ενδιαφέροντος. Ποσότητα Αριθμοί -- Πραγματικοί Αριθμοί -- Ρητοί Αριθμοί -- Μιγαδικοί Αριθμοί -- Υπερπραγματικοί Αριθμοί Μεταβολή Αριθμητική -- Απειροστικός Λογισμός -- Διανυσματικός Λογισμός -- Μαθηματική Ανάλυση -- Διαφορικές Εξισώσεις -- Δυναμικά Συστήματα και Θεωρία Χάους Δομές Άλγεβρα -- Θεωρία Αριθμών -- Αλγεβρική Γεωμετρία -- Θεωρία Ομάδων -- Τοπολογία -- Γραμμική Άλγεβρα -- Θεωρία Γρίφων -- Θεωρία Κατηγοριών Χώρος Τοπολογία -- Γεωμετρία -- Τριγωνομετρία -- Αλγεβρική Γεωμετρία -- Διαφορική Γεωμετρία -- Διαφορική Τοπολογία -- Αλγεβρική Τοπολογία -- Γραμμική Άλγεβρα Διακριτά Μαθηματικά Πιθανοθεωρία -- Διακριτή Ανάλυση -- Συνολοθεωρία -- Κρυπτογραφία -- Θεωρία Γραφημάτων -- Θεωρία Παιγνίων Εφαρμοσμένα Μαθηματικά Μηχανική -- Αριθμητική Ανάλυση -- Επιχειρησιακή Ανάλυση -- Πιθανοθεωρία -- Στατιστική -- Οικονομικά Μαθηματικά Γνωστά Θεωρήματα και Υποθέσεις Τελευταίο Θεώρημα Fermat -- Υπόθεση Riemann -- Υπόθεση Συνεχούς -- Πυθαγόρειο Θεώρημα -- Θεμελιώδες Θεώρημα Άλγεβρας Θεμέλια και Μέθοδοι Φιλοσοφία Μαθηματικών -- Θεωρία Συνόλων -- Λογική -- Θεωρία Προτύπων -- Θεωρία Κατηγοριών -- Πίνακας Μαθηματικών Συμβόλων Ιστορία και ο Kόσμος των Μαθηματικών Ιστορία Μαθηματικών -- Category:Μαθηματικοί -- Category:Μαθηματικές Ενώσεις -- Μαθηματικές Ολυμπιάδες -- Διδακτική Μαθηματικών Αποσπάσματα Αναφορικά με την αξιωματική μέθοδο, όπου θέτουμε κάποιες θεμελιώδεις αρχές μιας (αλλιώτικα άγνωστης) δομής και στη συνέχεια οι υπόλοιπες προτάσεις προκύπτουν λογικά, Ο Bertrand Russell έλεγε: :Τα Μαθηματικά μπορούν να οριστούν ως εκείνο το γνωστικό αντικείμενο στο οποίο δεν ξέρουμε ποτέ ούτε για τι πράγμα μιλάμε ούτε αν αυτό που λέμε είναι αληθές. Αυτό εξηγεί γιατί ο John Von Neumann είπε κάποτε: :Στα Μαθηματικά δεν καταλαβαίνουμε πράγματα. Απλώς τα χρησιμοποιούμε. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Μαθηματικός Συμβολισμός * Μαθηματικά Θεωρήματα * Θεώρημα Βιβλιογραφία *'Courant, R. and H. Robbins', What Is Mathematics? (1941); *'Davis, Philip J. and Hersh, Reuben', The Mathematical Experience. Birkhδuser, Boston, Mass., 1980. A gentle introduction to the world of mathematics. *'Gullberg, Jan', Mathematics--From the Birth of Numbers. W.W. Norton, 1996. An encyclopedic overview of mathematics presented in clear, simple language. *'Hazewinkel, Michiel (ed.)', Encyclopaedia of Mathematics. Kluwer Academic Publishers 2000. A translated and expanded version of a Soviet math encyclopedia, in ten (expensive) volumes, the most complete and authoritative work available. Also in paperback and on CD-ROM. *'Kline, M.', Mathematical Thought from Ancient to Modern Times (1973); Ιστογραφία Ελληνική Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Μαθηματική Εταιρεία *Φυσικομαθηματική Αθηνών *Telemath *mathsforyou.gr - Με θέα στα Μαθηματικά *Διαλέξεις στα Μαθηματικά *Συνδυαστική *Εφαρμογές Java για τη διδασκαλία των Μαθηματικών. *Κοινωνική Στατιστική Αγγλική Ιστογραφία * A mathematical thesaurus maintained by the University of Cambridge (UK), http://thesaurus.maths.org/ * Rusin, Dave: The Mathematical Atlas, http://www.math-atlas.org/. A tour through the various branches of modern mathematics. * Weisstein, Eric: World of Mathematics, http://www.mathworld.com/. An online encyclopedia of mathematics. * Planet Math, http://planetmath.org/. An online math encyclopedia under construction. Uses the GFDL license, allowing article exchange with Wikipedia. Uses TeX markup. * MathForge, http://www.mathforge.net/. A news-blog with topics ranging from popular mathematics to popular physics to computer science and education. * Metamath, http://metamath.org/. A site, and a language, that formalize math from its foundations. * Mathematics for Physics: An Illustrated Handbook * math-vocabulary-mathematical-terms * Category: Επιστήμες